Komuniti Yunaiteddo
by Soul Writer Of Dark Truth
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, 17, attends T.C. Willams High School, and being a Senior isn't all that easy. Especially when you're Asian, but soon, a transfer student named Uchiha Sasuke leaves Naruto befuddled and happy, because he's no longer alone.


Komyuniti-Yunaiteddo

The beating and the meeting.

Hi, Im Uzumaki Naruto, age 17, and I live in Alexandria, Virginia. The year? 2006. I attend T.C. Williams High School. You may know this school from the movie Remember the Titans . Yes, I attend this school. I hope this year will be better than last year. And the year before, and the year before that one. Here's a question for you, my dear reader. Have you ever heard of Gaiaonline? Good, Im glad you have. Cause that's how this little story comes about. You see, I'm on Gaia. My account name is KyuubiProwler11. My friends thought itd be funny to have my final name as that. And once you change your name for the third time, it can't be changed again. Well, the 11 stands for the age I was at that time. I met this one person on Gaia and he stuck out like a sore thumb. His name was DarkRaven11. Aren't ravens dark anyway? Anyway, he was mean. Really mean. I didn't like him much, but I'd look up his account now and then to see if he'd signed on since the day we'd talked. He hadn't. And now it is 6 years later, and he still hasn't signed on. I know, I know. You must be wondering why I keep checking to see if he's signed on since that day 6 years ago. Well, truth is, I felt attracted to his character. He was different and I liked it. Yeah, I know, it must be weird to hear that coming from one guy about another one. But, hey, if you don't like it, leave. It's my story and I'm writing it how I want to. Well, anyway, he'd struck my attention. And what bites is the fact it didn't have his email or anything on his account, so I couldn't reach him any other way. But onto the school issue. Tomorrow is the first day. I really don't want to go to school, but my aunt Tsunade would kill me. Yeah, we're from Japan. My parents died when I was young and my only relative Tsunade lived in America, so I had to move here. Well, anyway, what else should I say? I don't really have anything else to say for the matter right now. I guess I'll end this part right now and continue tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

Today is the first day of school. And lucky for us, we have laptops. I have my own personal laptop, but the school offers them, too. I prefer my own compared to the school's because I can listen to music on mine. Ha-ha, yeah pathetic reason I know. My first class Chemistry. I love chemistry cause you get to blow things up. True, you have to have a reason to blow it up, but still, you get to blow it up. My school bus is always late, like now. It's the first day and my bus is already 20 minutes late. Doesn't it figure? Well, the bus is coming down the street. I'll work some more on this in Chem.

Ah, I love the smell of chemicals in this room. I seem some new and old faces. There's this one kid that stands out though. He looks like he's sick. Should he be at school? He's got this deathly pale skin and his hair is really dark. Like a raven's coat of black feathers. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes are freaky. They're so dark, that if you look into them, you might never return. It's really weird. He kind of looks like that dude I'd imagined from Gaia. As the bell rings our teacher, Mrs. Horner, rushed into the room and silenced everyone for the morning announcement. I'm not putting effort into telling you what they are. It's just a bunch of nonsense. After the announcements, Mrs. Horner beckons the sickly looking boy. He sighs and stands up walking to the front of the room, his hands in the pockets of his black baggy pants.

"Class, please, welcome our new student, Uchiha Sasuke. He's a transfer student from Japan", Mrs. Horner said," Naruto! Why don't you show Mr. Uchiha around? You both come from the same background!"

I looked up from my laptop screen to meet the eyes of Sasuke. I shivered. This year was going to be the worst year of my life.

At the end of class, I unwillingly walked over to Sasuke, who was bent over, loading his Slipknot messenger bag with his books.

"Hey, uh, what's your next class?" I asked, unsure of whether he'd kill my with a glare or his hands first. He straightened himself after completing his task and turned to face me. A small shiver went down my spine again at the cold glare, before his deep voice echoed in my mind.

"I have trigonometry next", he replied, not even bothering to ask me what I had. I groaned internally.

"So do I. I guess I'll show you there", I said and he just blinked in reply as I walked out of the classroom.'_ He seems uninterested in school. I wonder why he was transferred to the U.S. It's kind of odd. I don't really like him though. He's a bit scary.' _I thought, as I walked absentmindedly to our next class. As I sat in a seat near the front he walked all the way to the back sitting down and dropping his bag on the floor. This was going to be a looooooong day.

Sasuke's Point of View

What was with this school? It seems so…dull. The only thing that seems to stand out would be that boy. Naruto, I believe, is his name. The mass of blonde hair and the bright blue eyes are the brightest thing in this damned school. Something about an anime club? Marching band? He's in marching band? Hahahaha, funny. What loser is stupid enough to be in marching band? (A/N: I am! I am! Wait, Im not a loser…Im typing this…be happy with me, dammit! ) He plays...tuba? That pipsqueak? Oh my god, that's hilarious! Does he ever shut up? No, I guess not. He's too hyper for my liking. Why can't he just go away? Oh, that's right. That damnable teacher told him to show me around. Fun, I'm stuck with a loser. Wonder what his friends are like, if he has any. Hn, probably talks so much he has none.

"OY! UZUMAKI! YOU'RE GUNNA GET IT LATER!" Some boy yelled at Naruto throwing a pencil at him. Naruto sighed and looked down; fists clenched as he stopped in front of a door and opened it. That was when I noticed them. Three small scars on each cheek. Hm, wonder what happened. Wait, no I don't. This kid is just a loser. Uzumaki…it sounds familiar. Eh, I don't care, as long as I get to each class.

"Good morning, Mr. Moore", Naruto said sitting down near the front. Hn, probably can't concentrate or something. Eh, whatever. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down, staring unhappily at the front board. Slowly students filed in, taking random seats. No one sat beside. Thank god, I didn't want some loser sitting near me. Mr. Moore started the lesson by introducing himself and the curricular for this year's class. I glanced across the room a few times to look at the loser that had brought me to this class. His head was down on his desk, his arms folded around his head; each hand in a tightly gathered fist. His mood spurred the memory of the words that kid had yelled at him.'_OY! UZUMAKI! YOU'RE GUNNA GET IT LATER!' _ I pondered the meaning of those words. Hn, what do I care what happens to the loser? I don't and that's my point. The bell rang loudly and Naruto's head shot up. He sighed bending down and picking up his bag before standing and waiting for me. I shrugged and picked up my bag, before following him as he walked out of the classroom.

"Oy! Uzumaki? Whadya gunna do when they come for ya, eh? They gunna get you good, and Im gunna laugh my ass off when they do", this kid said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Fuck off, would you? I'm not in any mood today", Naruto said, not looking up at the boy.

"You think we care what you in the mood for? Hahaha, that's funny, Uzumaki. You always know how to make someone _amused_", the boy said, before punching Naruto on the arm.

"We'll be seeing you later", he said as he walked off, a mirthless laugh echoing through the halls. Naruto sighed again and stopped before turning to me.

"What's your next class?" he asked, his blue eyes seeming duller. I felt compelled to ask what those kids meant, but thought better of it.

"English with…Stevenson", he said. Naruto sighed again.

"It seems we have the same schedule. Come on…" Naruto said before turning and walking down a hall that had a door with the words "D HALL" painted over it. Naruto turned and went down a secondary hall before stopping at a door and walked in.

" Morning, Mrs. Stevenson", Naruto said, smiling slightly at the elderly lady.

"Ah, Naruto! It is good to see you, yes it is. How've you been?" she asked hugging the blonde tightly. It confused me slightly at how they knew each other, but said nothing of it and walked to the back of the room.

"Ive been ok, been having a few issues already this morning, but beside that, it's been good", he said, smilingly happily. A small frown crossed her slightly wrinkled face.

"You have lunch next, right? And then a period off?" she asked him, looking up at the 5' 10" boy.

"Yeah, I assume you wanna talk, right?" he said, his eyes brightening slightly.

"Yes, I do. You can show Mr. Uchiha to lunch and then return here, if you don't have a problem with it. They still let you all go off campus for lunch, right?" she asked smiling at the boy. He nodded and sat down in the front as other students started coming in. '_Wait, how_'_d she know my name? I never heard Naruto tell her my name…how odd. Then again, everything else in this school is odd, so it really doesn't matter does it? Hn, how annoying.' _I thought, staring up at the board as the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Mrs. Stevenson introduced herself and began to explain the class structure and how it was organized this year in the school system. Something about how it had changed from last year. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, supporting my head against the wall as I stared at the ceiling.

"OK! Thank you class and have a great day!" Mrs. Stevenson said as the bell rang loudly. Naruto stood up as did I and he led me out of the room.

"Ok, if you want an off-campus lunch there'll be a lot of kids walking to the McDonalds down King. You kinda have to play frogger to get there, but when you get there, there's more than just the McDonalds. The lunch room is downstairs, it's really hard to miss, so yeah", he said as he stopped at his locker, twisting the lock and pulling the tab. It clicked open and he placed his bag into the locker.

"I'll see ya later!" he said, as he hurried back to the classroom they'd just came from. I sighed and walked out the doors. McDonalds sounded better than the cafeteria food.

Naruto's Point of View

"So, what kind of trouble are you having, Naruto?" Mrs. Stevenson asked, sitting down next to the blonde-haired boy.

"Varieties of things. I've been threatened by two guys already. I think they were going to beat me up after school or at lunch. Take your pick", Naruto said, looking down at the desk.

"Naruto, you need a friend. Maybe that boy, Sasuke, could be of some help"

"Hahaha! As if, Mrs. Stevenson, he seems like he hates everything."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Naruto, because you never know what he could end up being. You know, he is kind of cute."

"Mrs. Stevenson! Come on; don't try to find someone for me!"

" Now, Naruto, why would you accuse me of that?"

" Ha-ha, very funny. You know though, if he weren't so pale, you might be right."

"Hahahaha! Naruto, Naruto, you have such a twisted mind."

"Anyway…But what if he does end up being more than a friend? I mean, you're right, he may be more than he seems, but…"

"Naruto, it's okay to be scared of the future. Actually, everyone is scared of the future whether they make it known to themselves or not. It's something we can't predict, even if we try."

"Yeah…"

"Naruto…?"

"Yeah?"

" You like him don't you?"

"W-w-what!"

"You like him don't you? I don't mean as in a boyfriend, but as a friend."

" O-oh. Well, yeah, I guess I do. Why do you ask?"

"Cause, I can see it in your eyes…and I saw something in his."

"Oh, ok."

" Well, I'll let you go eat. You're going to go to McDonalds aren't you?"

"Yup!"

"Well, go on. I don't want you to starve. And tell your aunt 'hello' for me."

"Ok." Naruto said standing up, as did the elderly woman.

"I'll see you Wednesday, Naruto." She said, giving him a hug. He hugged her back a smile on his face.

"See ya", He said turning and walking out of the classroom.

Sasuke's Point of View

I stood in the very long line at McDonalds. Lucky for me, I have next period off, as well, meaning I had an hour in between two classes.

"NEXT!" Yelled the lady in front of him. He walked forward and she eyed him.

"You look new. You new here?" She asked him looking over at the other kids.

" Yeah. Why?" He asked looking at the lady with an arched eyebrow.

" Who's your guide at the school?" ' _Hot Damn, please don't say Naruto.'_

" Uh, I think his name is Uzumaki…Naruto", I said in annoyance. What business of her's is it anyway. She raised a finger and gave me a look saying ' Come-here-now-or-I'll-kill-you'. I stepped towards her and she leaned her head over the counter.

" You say one mean thing to that boy and I swear to you by the power in me, I will rip your head off", she said and I gave her a weird look.

"Tsunaadeeee! Don't scare the people you don't know. Sheesh", came a whine from behind me. I turned to see Naruto standing there.

" Naruto! How's school goin', kiddo?" she said, taking off her apron and telling someone else to take her post.

"It's okay, I guess. I've already gotten some threats though…" he said as she placed an arm around his shoulder and walked him over to a booth. He sat down and she sat beside him giving him her full attention.

" It's the same kids as last year, isn't it?" she asked him. I just happened to be conveniently in hearing distance.

" Yeah…"

" Do you wanna- NO! I don't. I like the school. I just don't like the kids…"

" Naruto, just because you like the school doesn't mean you have to make a self-sacrifice. We can find another school and relocate if you want. I don't mind moving again."

" No, Tsunade. Im 17 years old. I should be able to take care of myself by now. I don't need to be babied by others. Making a few friends might make it better, but since everyone at the school actually pays attentions in history, they know the Japanese history, therefore knowing about me…"

" Naruto…"

" It's ok. Really, Tsunade, I'll be fine. I may have a new friend. Depends on what he thinks. Doesn't seem to friendly though. But I had a talk with Mrs. Stevenson. She says 'Hi', by the way."

" Tell her I say 'hi' when you see her Wednesday."

"Ok… Well, I'm gunna head back to school. I'll see you when I get home."

" Ok, Naruto. I'll see you then." She said giving him a hug before returning to behind the counter. I saw Naruto sigh, before he stood up and walked out the door to his destination.

Naruto's Point of View

He walked into the school and got half way through the corridor before someone grabbed him and pulled him into the staircase.

"It's time for your little back-to-school present, Uzumaki!" said a voice next to his ear. A sigh escaped his mouth as he knew what was coming next. He turned to face each one of the five that always beat him up once weekly. A punch to the gut made him double over and cough a little before he received a kicked to the side causing him to fall completely to the floor. The five guys surrounded him, the leader smirking cynically at him.

"We got ourselves a new member. And guess what, Uzumaki. It's a chick. If we're correct, it's dat one you liked last year. You know, Christie."

"Ew, he liked me? Ugh, why'd you have to say that out loud!" came a voice from behind the group. Naruto's eyes opened and he looked up to see the face of the girl he adored. She frowned down at him before kicking him full fledged in the face. He saw red squirt onto the floor before a barrage of kicks hit him, causing him to pass out.

Sasuke's Point of View

He walked back to the school after ordering his food and eating. He wondered why that moron hadn't stayed to eat and sighed. Why did he care? He shouldn't. When he entered the school he saw a group of kids, one of them the one who screamed at Naruto, that he was going to get it. He arched an eyebrow at the smug looks on each face before walking the way they'd come from. When he got half way down the stairs he saw Naruto lying there; unconscious and beat up with many bruises covering the visible parts of his flesh. His eyes widened at the sight before he practically ran down next to Naruto and knelt down.

"Naruto? Naruto?" '_Shit! What do I do? What do I do?' _Sasuke looked around for another student or teacher before deciding he needed to find the office. He picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and into the hall of the school. Looking above each door, he spotted one that had "NURSE'S OFFICE" above and ran that way. Skidding to a stop, he wrenched open the nurse's door and hurried in.

" Hello-Oh my goodness! What happened to him! Set him down on that bed, over there" said the nurse as she spotted Naruto in his arms.

" I found him unconscious. I don't know the names of the people who did this, but I know what they look like" he said, as he gently placed Naruto on the bed instructed.

" What's his name? We need to call his parents", she said.

" He lives with his aunt and she's working right now, but I know where. I can go get her if you'd like", Sasuke said looking sadly down at Naruto. The boy had blood caking around his mouth and nose and one eye was pitch black, with the eyebrow busted open. His shoulder blade looked odd, which made him suspect it'd been broken.

" Yes, please. She needs to know what happened", said the nurse and Sasuke practically disappeared after she'd said that, running down the hall with an immense speed.

"What kind of first day is this..?" he asked himself as he ran through the door and down the parking lot. Within 5 minutes he'd reached the McDonalds and hurried inside and up to the counter.

" Hi, how may I help you?" said one of the cashiers.

" Do you know where Tsunade is?" He asked and the girl nodded before turning and yelling for her. Tsunade eyed Sasuke when she saw him, but walked up to him outside the counter.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"It's Naruto. He was beaten up by these guys, and it's pretty bad", Sasuke said hurriedly, and Tsunade looked at him with wide eyes.

" When was this?"

"About 10 minutes ago at max", he replied and Tsunade practically dragged him out to her car. She drove so maniacally, they reached T.C. in less than 3 minutes and she ran inside, Sasuke about 5 steps behind her. She burst through the door to the clinic and looked down at Naruto.

"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!" she all but shrieked at seeing Naruto unconscious.

"Ma'am please, keep your voice down. If you want we can call the ambulance and have them come pick him up", said the nurse in a feeble attempt to quiet Tsunade.

"NO! Im taking him home. He won't be coming back to this school for a week! What's your name?" she asked turning to Sasuke.

" Uchiha Sasuke…" he replied and she hugged him.

" Thank you. He told me he had all his classes with you. If you wouldn't mind, do you think that maybe you could deliver his make-up work to him? Here's our address", she said as she wrote it down on a piece of paper. She leaned down to Naruto and picked him up gently stroking his forehead before she carried him out of the school. Sasuke looked down at the address. '_913 S. Washington Street. Apt 106. That's in old town…'_He thought before walking out of the nurse's office and out to the front parking lot.

Three Days Later

"Naruto? How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked as she walked into his room. He was still pretty beat up but the bruises were starting to fade. Sasuke had come each day that they were given homework to give it to Naruto, grant you this had only been once.

"Im feeling better, Tsunade, but I don't understand why I can't go back to school. I'm getting really bored here", he said, as she sat down in the chair beside his bed. He'd been stuck in the house for three days straight. She wouldn't let him go outside "in his condition".

"Because, I don't want you getting hurt again. And that was the first day of school. It could get worse over the course of the year, Naruto", she replied looking over the bruises and scratches on his face.

"But, Tsunadeeee-"suddenly the door bell rang loudly causing both Tsunade and Naruto to turn their heads.

"That must be Sasuke. He's been so kind to bring those books home", Tsunade said as she hurried out of his room. Naruto sighed at Tsunade's obstinacy, but nonetheless was thankful for having her around. Tsunade returned with Sasuke at her side and Naruto looked up at him.

"Oh, hey, Sasuke", Naruto said, a small smile crossing his tanned face.

"Hn", he said, folding his delicate arms across his chest. Naruto frowned at him, before the false smile he used often brightened his features.

"Thanks for bringing my books and all. It's really nice of ya!" Naruto said, happily as Tsunade set the books down beside him.

"Whatever…I gotta go. Later", he said as he turned and walked out of the room. Naruto frowned again, and sighed, before opening one of the books and reading the slip of paper inside. Damn, he had a lot of homework.

2 1/2 hours later

"Gah! I'm finally finished", Naruto said as he slapped his History book shut, and laid it down on the bed beside him.

"Good! Now you can help me with dinner", Tsunade said, laughing as she walked past his doorway.

"Tsunade! Come on, I just read three books and wrote 15 pages worth of homework. Give me a break already!" he whined to his aunt as he got out of the bed, limping into the kitchen.

"Eh, come on. It can't be that much work for ya. You're only getting what I tell you to get. Not like I'm telling you to go get a formidable army. "

"Heheh, I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

"Watch it, Brat, or you won't be eating tonight."

"Humph! So mean", Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting. She laughed at his childish expression before telling him to get her a pot. He limped over to the cabinet, bending over and pulling the door open. He reached inside, his hand moving around in unseen crooks and nannies finding no pot.

"Tsunade…it's not in here", he said jadedly, standing back up slowly.

"What? But I just washed it yesterday!" she said, looking in the sink, only to see a few pieces of silverware in there.

"Look in another cabinet?" Naruto suggested, giving a shrug of his shoulder before he winced and sat down in a chair, one hand placed on his aching shoulder. Those damn kids had gotten him good. Tsunade did as he suggested and found the pot mixed in with the bowls. She sighed, a sweat drop falling down the side of her head.

"Naruto? How many times have I told you? The pot goes with the skillets, not the bowls", she said her eyes closed, while one hand was massaging her temples.

"Heheh…Sorry, Tsunade, I keep forgetting…" he said rubbing the back of his head, laughing nervously. She sighed, laughing lightly as she turned the faucet on to fill the pot with water.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you're going to make it in the real world", she said, shaking her head.

"Now, Tsunade, that's not very nice!" Naruto said, frowning at his aunt. She laughed again, setting the pot down on the stove turning the eye on.

"Grilled cheese and macaroni, good?" she asked him.

"No ramen?"

"No ramen, Naruto. You'll kill yourself, if you eat too much of it now", she said pursing her lips at the boy.

"Fine, grilled cheese and macaroni is fine…" he said, folding his arms across his chest pouting. She sighed, shaking her head, once again, before pulling out the necessary ingredients for the dinner.

45 minutes later

"Oy, Naruto? You wanna watch a movie before you go take a shower?" Tsunade asked as she headed into the living room. Naruto followed her, plopping down in the big chair beside the couch.

"Sure, what do you wanna watch?"

"Doesn't matter to me, kid. Just as long as it's something worthy of my time…" she replied and Naruto laughed.

"You always know how to make someone laugh, Tsunade", Naruto said.

"Up the Creek Without a Paddle good?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good. I've been wanting to watch this for sometime now", she said as she pressed the open/eject button on the DVD player remote. (A/N: what kind of world would it be if they didn't have a DVD player?) She gently placed the DVD inside the player, before pressing the open/eject button once more and it slid closed, a soft humming emitting from it as it did. She sat down in the couch, placing her elbow on the arm of it, resting her cheek against the folded hand, as the music for the producing company rang throughout the darkened living room. Naruto sighed as the previews started blaring, the deep voice of the voice-over guy reverberating in his chest. He closed his eyes, letting the deep voice lull him into a peaceful state, before the preview disappeared and a warning screen popped up. He sat up a little bit so he was more alert as the movie started, and the opening scene shown brightly on the TV screen. He squinted his eyes, so his pupils could dilate to the bright light, as the voices started to project from the large flat screen.

"Oy, brat! What did ya think of the movie?" Tsunade asked as the credits started rolling across the screen. She looked over to Naruto, only for the sight to tell her he wasn't going to answer her question anytime soon. He was dead asleep, mouth wide open, blonde hair still sticking up above the arm of the couch. One leg was dangling over the arm while another was folded up against him as though he was in a fetal position. Tsunade sighed shaking her head at the boy, before chuckling quietly to herself and walking off to her bedroom. Closing the door quietly, she walked to her dresser and slipped on appropriate clothing to sleep in, before she flipped the light switch and hopped into her bed.

Next Morning

Tsunade awoke to a quiet shuffling and a soft clicking sound, before she groaned and slowly swung each leg over the edge of the bed. Blonde hair falling in her face, she hobbled over to her door and opened it, only to walk into an empty living room. She spotted a note on the kitchen table and sat down, picking the piece of paper up and reading it slowly, seeing as she was still half asleep.

' Tsunade,

I went to school today. Don't get mad at me, because I was getting really bored being cooped up inside the house 24/7. I'll be back immediately after school. Don't worry. And yes, I do have every bit of my homework done. Shocking, I know, but hey. I was stuck inside all day long. I had nothing better to do. Anyway,

Much love,

Naruto.'

Tsunade sighed and she placed the note back on the table. What could she do? The boy was damned near desperate to get out of the house. Oh well, he was gone and there was nothing she could do. She glanced over at the clock amazed to see that it was 30 minutes before Naruto's first class.

"He actually woke himself up. Man, he was desperate", she said to herself, as she stood up and walked back into her room, closing the door and laying back down. She had 3 hours before she had to even get up and get ready for work.

point of view and scene switch

"Heh, look who's back at school", said the boy that had threatened Naruto. Naruto looked up to see the dark brown eyes that he'd seen amongst the mess of brown/ blonde hair four days ago.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyance evident in his voice.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing", he said, the rest of his gang appearing behind him.

"Hn, as if. Fuck off, I'm pissed enough already; you don't wanna get on my bad side…" Naruto said, attempting to walk off, but one of the guys grabbed his shoulder to stop him from leaving. He turned and punched the dude square in the face, knocking him backwards about 5 feet, before turning and glaring at each one of the people.

"As, I said, you don't want to get on my bad side", he growled at them, before walking past the kid he'd punched, blood slowly seeping the fingers clasping the, more than likely, broken nose. He grunted passed a few people pushing them out of his way as he walked to his locker, anger seeping from every pore in his body. He thrust his backpack into his locker and pulled out the necessary books for his first 3 classes and walked to 1st period. Sitting down near the back, he glared in greetings to his teacher, and watched the students come into the classroom. Each would glance at him, look away, then make a double take, gazing over the cuts and bruises on his face. He'd glare at each in turn and they'd look away sitting down in their seats remaining deathly quiet. Naruto watched as Sasuke entered the room, looked up at him, raise an eyebrow and sit down in his seat. Naruto frowned in annoyance, his hand tingling from the punch he'd given earlier. The lesson began and Sasuke would occasionally glance back at Naruto, but only for a moment before turning back and facing the teacher. Naruto paid no attention to the fact he knew Sasuke was looking back at him, but more rather stared up at the ceiling, catching bits and pieces of what the chemistry teacher was saying. He sighed as the bell rang loudly in his ear and he stood up, grabbing his book from under his desk and walked out of the classroom.

"Oy, Naruto! Heard that you punched the shit out of Vincent. Is it true?" asked a kid coming up beside Naruto.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto replied, getting rather annoyed with all the looks he was receiving.

"Whoa, damn, man, that's serious shit you're playing in right there. His gang is gunna give you the ultimate shit. They're gunna make your life a living hell", said the boy.

"Hn, as if it isn't already?" Naruto asked, his hand twitching in annoyance, telling him to punch the kid.

"Whatever, just beware. They're gunna come after you, if they already haven't…" the boy walked off after finishing his argument and Naruto rolled his eyes. He entered his next class sitting in the back once again, but when Sasuke entered the room he walked to the back sitting next to Naruto.

" What's wrong, moron?" Sasuke asked not even looking over at Naruto as the bell rang loudly behind them. Naruto glared over at Sasuke, the cerulean eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't call me a moron, bastard", Naruto said, turning the front and facing the teacher.

"Hn, whatever, Dobe, I'll call you what I will", Sasuke whispered, to him and Naruto glared even harder than before at the Japanese term used.

"Hn, you're such a Teme", Naruto said, using his home language. A few people turned wondering what the two were saying.

"Baka, you repeat yourself too much", Sasuke said in full Japanese, and Naruto frowned.

"So what? It's not as if there is any other word to use for your personality", Naruto whispered hurriedly in Japanese, as he pulled out a notebook to takes notes in this class. Naruto was kind of glad he had Sasuke there, because now he had someone to speak his home language with. If you spoke fluent Japanese in America, people would either stare at you, like some classmates were doing, or glare at you for not staying in your country. Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes at the blonde boy. Though internally he smiled. Naruto would at least make school more interesting, since everything else was so dull around the place. And with Naruto around he didn't feel out of place either. '_The dobe is kind of cute…NO! What am I thinking? I don't go that way…do I?'_

"Teme? Teme? Sasuke?" came a voice to his ears, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he said stupidly and looked over at Naruto.

"The teacher asked you a question…" Naruto said disconnectedly, looking forward at the teacher and Sasuke looked as well, to see the teacher had moved on to another student. Naruto sighed leaning back in his chair, pushing it up on two legs, resting the back of the chair against the wall for support. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes and his breathing evening out. Sasuke looked over at him for a minute, before returning to listening to the teacher. Naruto shifted a bit in his seat, breathing getting a bit heavier before he settled and his breathing evened out again, blonde bangs casting light shade over his eyes to give him a mysterious look. Sasuke glanced over at Naruto again, as the teacher walked up the isle to rap loudly on the desk with his marker.

"Mr.Uzumaki! Mr. Uzumaki, wake up now!" he said loudly to him, rapping his marker on the desk again. Naruto's head slowly lifted and he opened an eye at the teacher.

"Mr. Robssen, I heard everything you said. I'm not sleeping, so don't assume it. Every teacher did last year and it pissed me off. Don't mind my language either, just to inform you, I'll speak this way a lot. You may not be aware of it, but every damned senior in this school uses 'profanity'", Naruto said, leaning his head back and closing his eye, his breath calming again. The teacher huffed, before walking to his desk and pulling a piece of paper out.

"Before you visit the principal, Uzumaki, I'd like to know, where have you been these last few days?"

"Hn, that's for me to know and you to call my aunt and ask…" Naruto said defiantly, walking to front of the classroom his books in his arms.

"I don't appreciate defiance, Mr. Uzumaki"

"I don't think anyone does, _Mr. Robssen_", Naruto said, taking the slip of paper and walking out of the classroom. Sasuke stared in shock and amusement as Naruto left. He'd never known Naruto to be so…rude, especially to someone in command.

About five minutes later, the bell rang and Sasuke walked outside only to see Naruto standing beside the door. Sasuke arched an eyebrow to Naruto and wondered why he was standing there.

"You didn't go to the principal's office?"

"Hell, no. Bias jackass in there hates Asians", Naruto said as he walked off towards their English class. Sasuke raised an eyebrow again, but said nothing as Naruto seemed finished with what he said.

"Naruto! How good to see you. My, my, they got you again didn't they?" Mrs. Stevenson said, shaking her head and hugging the boy. Sasuke stood behind Naruto, as he nodded his head.

"Did he get your little present back?" She said a small smirk on her face and he grinned nodded.

"Duh, why wouldn't Vincent get it? He's been needing it for a good time now, and his face should look a lot better tomorrow. I always thought he'd look good with a flat nose", Naruto said laughing as he walked into the classroom. Sasuke arched an eyebrow but paid it no heed and he sat down. Today was going to be interesting.


End file.
